Episode 5350 (13 September 2016)
Synopsis Returning from a night shift, Sonia agrees to look after Sylvie for the day and feels guilty when Tina tells her she’s a star. Ian, prompted by Jane, agrees that Bex can have her day off. Sonia tells Jane she’s been offered a new job, private nursing in Kettering, but that she doesn’t want Tina to go with her. Jane encourages Sonia to be brave but doubts creep into Sonia’s mind when Martin mentions that Bex is under pressure at school and they need to keep her calm with no big changes. At lunchtime, Sonia heads to Martin and Stacey’s flat; Martin quickly dashes out so Sonia tells Stacey about the job offer. Stacey thinks Sonia should go for it – Bex can always stay with them. Sonia finally tells Tina about the job. Tina’s relieved, assuming that this is why Sonia’s been distant, she thinks a fresh start might be exactly what they need. Martin’s angry when Stacey mentions Sonia’s news. But after Stacey reminds him that Sonia’s supported them in the past and it’s about time they returned the favour, Martin finds Sonia and tells her she should follow her dreams. Back home, Sonia tells Tina that their relationship is over. Tina’s heartbroken when Sonia admits she doesn’t love Tina the way Tina wants her to. A tearful Tina heads to the Vic, where Linda comforts her. Sonia returns to Martin and Stacey’s flat and reveals she’s taken the job and split up with Tina – now it’s just a matter of telling Bex… Phil’s gums are bleeding but he claims to Ben he’s fine. Ben’s adamant he wants to go ahead with the transplant and decides it’s time the rest of the family knew. After gathering the Mitchells at No.55, Ben announces that he’s going to donate some of his liver to Phil if he’s a match. The family are concerned about the risks but are impressed when they realise Ben’s serious. Roxy hugs Ben and Louise mouths ‘thank you’. Later, Phil struggles to express how much he owes Ben for what he wants to do – Ben insists Phil doesn’t have to say anything, he already knows. Denise is back at work. A beaming Carmel tells Denise Masood might not be going anywhere. She then announces to Shakil and Kush that she and Masood have decided to make a go of things. Kush is happy for his mother but Shakil seems less thrilled by the news. Whilst waiting for Carmel to join her for a drink, Denise sees Mick directing prospective tenants to Masood’s. Carmel’s gutted when Denise tells her that Masood’s definitely still going ahead with his plans to let the house out. Jane makes Ian sit down and talk to her. She tells him she’s grateful for everything he’s doing but wants them to be a normal couple again. Jane’s realised Ian clams up every time Bobby is mentioned and she’s devastated when Ian reveals that Bobby doesn’t want them to visit him. Later, Jane’s grateful for the distraction when Lauren asks her to help her look at cake recipes for Louie’s birthday. The darts match has been brought forward to Friday; Linda feels that the Vic’s team needs more practise, starting tonight, and Sharon agrees to help rally the troops. Linda’s dismayed when everyone’s late for practice and suspects two strangers of being spies for The Feathers. When the team eventually arrive, Ronnie, Roxy and Sharon are more interested in talking to Whitney about her pregnancy than playing darts. Sharon persuades Linda to join them for a drink, insisting that a pub full of people enjoying themselves is something for Linda to be proud of. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes